The 'Goodbye To You' Series
by Anime-05
Summary: The rating should be strong than PG-13, but not quite R...I think. MUCH ANGST people. All in this series will be deathfics. Shounen-ai present.


Quatre's Goodbye  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys, GW, or the song "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch.  
  
Quatre: Why are you doing this to me?  
  
Kyo-chan: I don't -want- to …but it's angst and you fit the role so…  
  
Quatre: So?  
  
Kyo-chan: So deal with it.  
  
Quatre: *walks away mumbling to himself*  
  
-----  
  
~blah blah~ = thoughts  
~~~~blah blah~~~~ = lyrics  
  
-----  
-----  
  
~~~~Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by~~~~  
  
Quatre stared listlessly out the window and listened to the rain. It wasn't raining hard and it wasn't enough to blind you, but it -was- enough that few to none chose to go outside. ~I should have known it was too good to be true.~ He sighed sadly as he recalled the day Trowa left him for Wufei and the day he decided what to do with his life. Or what was left of it. His so-called family had disowned him after the war so his sisters ran the business. After much pleading and begging, Quatre had convinced the Manguanacs to stay with his sisters and protect them for him. Since there were so many, he didn't have worry about them 'dropping in' on him.   
  
His only saving grace was his sort-of-adopted sister, Katria. However, she was currently away. ~Doing Kami-knows-what with the guy I set her up with.~ He smiled slightly at the last picture he saw of Katria and her new love. ~I wonder what possessed me to set her up with Zechs of all people.~ He smiled wistfully as he spotted the latest picture of the happy couple. They were at a hideaway on some island that Katria found on some mission before the war ended. Zechs was smiling at the camera, surprisingly. Then again, with the blonde in his arms he would always be smiling. Well, as long as she was present. Zechs' arms were wrapped around the younger's waist. Katria was smiling brightly at the camera, holding her hand up in a 'V' sign. On the back it read:   
  
Hey, bro'! Just dropping you a couple lines and to say I'm sorry about Trowa. I don't know what he was thinking and if I was there I'd give him a piece of my mind! Which wouldn't be very pleasant for Trowa, I assure you. Zechs sends his apologies as well. See? He's sorry too. I'm making progress! Anyways, I'll make sure to drop by real soon, m'kay?   
  
Love you much,  
  
Katria ^_^  
  
Quatre gave another slight smile. He couldn't help but smile at his younger sister's antics. ~Progress, huh? I wonder when she'll visit. I'll have to be gone before then. Now that I've decided I can't let her stop me. Sorry sis, but I must do this. I have no choice. Not anymore.~ He looked once more at the picture. He found himself pondering something he never gave a second thought to before.  
  
~A Gundam pilot…no Gundam Outlaw, as she put it. Who would have thought she'd be a pilot. And under Dr. J, no less. Well, for a while anyways.~ He sighed again and left for his room. A good bit away from the music room in an empty mansion. It was empty as the former pilots declined on staying with him after Trowa left. Feelings were misinterpreted and hurt. They left to avoid conflict. That was good as the conflicting emotions wreaked havoc on his empathy. Then again, it was bad as that left him all alone and feeling empty. Emptier than the day he found Trowa and Wufei together, making sweet love in the room he and Trowa shared. ~No.~ Quatre berated himself. ~Had shared. -Had- shared.~ The rain poured on.   
  
-----  
  
Trowa looked out of a window as he wondered what his old love was doing. ~I shouldn't be so concerned. I love Wufei. It wasn't meant to be. Not with Quatre.~ A small smile appeared as familiar arms wrapped around his waist.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" The Chinese man inhaled the scent of his love. He felt bad about having to what they did and were doing to Quatre, but he loved Trowa and Trowa loved him. ~Still…the look on Quatre's face when he walked in on us…Kuso! Why did he have to come back so early from his mission?!~  
  
"Nothing much. Just wondering why it's raining when it should be sunny."  
  
Wufei arched a thin black eyebrow. "And why do you say that?"  
  
Trowa smiled a bit more. "Because if I have you then the sky has no reason to soak everything."  
  
Wufei chuckled at his love's logic. "You realize that what you just said made no sense at all, right?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "It doesn't have to."  
  
The Chinese couldn't help but ask, "And why is that?"  
  
Trowa smiled his small smile again. "Because I said so."  
Wufei shook his head and simply led Trowa away from the window. They started for the couch.  
  
"How's this for logic?" Wufei led a trail of kisses from Trowa's neck to his mouth. They fell onto the couch.   
  
"I like your logic just fine."  
  
~~~~I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,~~~~  
  
Quatre had packed what little he would actually need for his 'trip'. He was leaving everything else behind. Quatre decided he was completely sick and tired of the voices he kept hearing. They taunted him in the day and haunted him in his sleep.  
He could hear them now:  
  
~"You knew it was too good to be true."~  
~"Even your closest friends have left you alone in your time of need."~  
~"Where are they now? When you need them?"~  
~"They've abandoned you. Left you alone."~  
  
But one phrase in particular kept floating in his head. Even without the voices.  
~"Alone."~ That single phrase. They'd only said it once or twice, but it was enough. It echoed in his head until he finally acknowledged that it was right. He was alone; and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked back at the mansion. He took a good look because he wouldn't be back. "It's like the last three years didn't even exist." Memories of happy times with the other pilots, in Trowa's arms, smiles, laughter, it went on. And then came the bad memories. Tears, betrayal, confusion, mixed emotions, chaos, fighting, arguments, and then nothing. He was alone.  
  
-----  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
Contrary to his hopeful thoughts, Katria was not far. She was running. She, too, was an empath of sorts. She and Quatre had a strong bond. She was heading this way anyways. But her brother's lack of response, coupled with this distinct feeling she had that something very bad was going to happen, she rushed here even faster. In her haste, she forgot to explain why she was in such a hurry all of a sudden.   
  
A woman was yanked out of the street by her husband as two blurs rushed by. The man and his wife looked back down the street, after the two blurs. All the man saw were flashes: platinum blonde and silver blonde along with ice blue and blue-violet. "That was close."   
  
The man nodded in agreement with his wife. "Wonder why they were in such a hurry."  
  
The blurs could be identified as Katria and Zechs. Zechs sped forward to catch his girlfriend turned fiancé. He had asked her to marry her not long after she sent the latest picture of themselves to her brother. Zechs could only imagine how much pain Quatre must be in. To find the one you thought to be your one true love…in the arms of someone who was supposed to be one of your best friends. Your comrade in arms. He understood Katria's first reasoning for rushing out here. She wanted to tell Quatre she was getting married personally. That was reasonable. There was a rush as she wished to be with him and help him through his time of sorrow. That, too, made sense. But then came extra haste and he wasn't even sure why. She hadn't told him. Katria was running full-speed down a street and he couldn't figure why. He could guess, but didn't want to risk it. Instead, he rushed forward on an extra burst of energy and grabbed her arm. ~Geez, she must have been working out more than I thought.~ Zechs fell to his knees, catching his breath. "Are you possessed?"   
  
"No, just worried." Zechs took a good look at her. As much as he wished he could just stare at the more-than-pleasant view the light shower was giving him of Katria, she looked ready to run. But, lucky for him, she paused. "Are you okay, love?"  
  
"Yes. Just…hold on." He panted some more. "How much have you been training?"  
  
Katria scratched the back of her head, sheepishly. "A bit."  
  
Zechs stared at her. "A bit?! I could have sworn…*pant**pant*…we were running a freakin' marathon! And in the rain too!"  
  
"Nah. Probably just need more exercise."  
  
Zechs dropped his guard and pretended to laugh. "Hah hah. Cute, kitten."  
  
Katria smirked. "Of course I am."  
  
Zechs thought about what the heck she was talking about for a minute before he caught it. "Very funny." Dropping his guard proved to be a mistake. A big one. Katria had taken off. "*sigh* Why do I love this woman so much?" He stood a minute. "Nevermind. Still too easy to answer." He spotted a motorcycle and grabbed it, throwing enough money for a new one to its -former- owner.  
  
~~~~Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to ~~~~  
  
It was still raining. He sped on, despite the slick roads. He was riding the motorcycle Katria had gotten him for his last birthday.   
  
-----  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow. "A pair of keys?"  
  
Katria laughed. He always loved her laugh. And apparently, so does Zechs. Quatre shook his head as Zechs, yet again, tried to sneak up on his girlfriend. They had been together for 10 months and he -still- hadn't pulled it off. "Hi, Zechs."  
  
The silver-blonde haired man stopped and stared at the back of Katria's head. He looked to Quatre. "How does she -do- that?"  
  
Quatre shrugged.   
  
Katria sighed exasperatedly. "Like I was saying, before interrupted by my very hot boyfriend…" Zechs blushed lightly at this. Quatre laughed a bit. She continued, "These are keys to the 'cyke I got ya."  
  
Quatre eyed his sister warily. " 'Cyke? As in motorcycle? Do you wish me killed? You know I can't drive."  
  
Katria rolled her eyes. "There is a difference between speed demons and those who just can't drive. Don't worry! You're supposed to speed on a 'cyke anyways!"  
  
"I suppose that's where those speeding tickets came from?"  
  
Katria scratched the back of her head and grinned at the both of them. "You could say that…"   
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
  
-----  
  
~I tried to hold on. I'm sorry.~ Tears temporarily blocked his vision before he blinked them away.  
  
"Hey, it's raining still." Trowa walked, more like stumbled, to the window after his 'logic lesson' with Wufei.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Trowa stared confusedly at his boyfriend. "Go where? It's raining."  
  
Wufei shrugged. "So? Let's just go for a car ride. We can stop and spend the night at one of the old safe houses."  
  
Trowa looked unsure, but changed her mind and nodded. "Okay. Let's go." They headed out, got in their car, and drove out into the rain.  
  
~~~~I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right ~~~~  
  
Quatre had arrived at a safe house. ~Temporary as it is…~ He winced as if physically hit as memories rushed from the sight of the safe house.  
  
-----  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
  
"Get back here!"   
  
Quatre laughed as Duo chased him for stealing the last cookie. "Never! It's all mine."   
  
Duo laughed as well when Quatre pretended to laugh evilly. "Bwahahahahah!"   
  
"Kat, I think you should give up your career in acting evil."  
  
"Why is that?" Quatre jumped a chair. It fell over backwards.  
  
"'Cause--"   
  
*CRASH*   
  
Quatre ran straight into Heero and was now on the floor. Quatre had seen Heero and tried to twist away, but only ended up taking Heero with him. Heero wasn't expecting it so he fell. On top of Quatre.  
  
"Hey! Heero are you cheating on me?" Duo pretended to be jealous. "I knew you liked him, but really. Couldn't you be more discreet?"  
  
Trowa was walking down the stairs and paused, mid-step. He stood on the steps, blinked and stared mutely at the trio.  
  
Duo grinned and ran over to Trowa. "*sniff* I guess we'll just have to run away together, ne Trowa?"  
  
Quatre was blushing bright red and if you looked closely, there was a tinge of red on Heero's face as well.  
  
Duo tilted his head. "Are you going to get off of him now Heero?"  
  
Heero blinked. "Hn." He moved and then helped him up. And promptly fell over again. Duo was rolling on the floor laughing as Heero tried to figure out the weight on him was as well as what just happened. Duo was in tears from laughing and Heero figured it out. He was helping Quatre up and backed away slightly to give him space to stand; however, Heero tripped over something behind him. No someone. Heero looked behind and saw why Duo was laughing so hard. First, he fell and took Quatre with him. Second, this left him and Quatre sprawled over each other again. Thirdly, Heero had tripped over Wufei. And lastly, Wufei had fallen behind Heero due to him tripping over the fallen chair, which he was too tired to notice. Heero rolled his eyes. ~I can only imagine how funny this must look to Duo.~  
  
Laughter echoed throughout the house.  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
  
-----  
  
Quatre sighed sadly as the laughter turned into shouting and tears. He looked around his temporary room. Three days and I'm done.   
  
He sighed before wandering into the backyard. A beautiful lake was there. Quatre leaned against a tree by the lake. As Quatre looked into the lake his reflection turned into someone else. Emerald green replaced ocean blue and Quatre was entranced. ~His eyes…~ Quatre silently reminisced the beauty of those emerald green eyes. ~I used to be able to look into those eyes. Blinded every time…~ He stood, but stayed by the lake. "I guess this is…hmmm, what's that saying? Oh yes, 'the beginning of the end'." He splashed the watery reflection and watched the ripples distort the image. He was once again looking at himself.  
  
~~~~Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to ~~~~  
  
Wufei smiled as Trowa nodded along to the soft music playing in their car. Trowa looked as if he was playing along. They drove nearer to the safe house.   
  
-----  
  
Katria was now riding on a motorcycle. And Zechs was just behind her in their Mustang. ~I wish she would slow down…~ But it wasn't her speeding or the fact that he was trailing that bothered Zechs. It was her state of mind.  
  
-----  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
  
Zechs stared at his fiancé's back as she stopped in the doorway. "What's wrong, Kitten?" He called her by the nickname he had given her, hoping for a response. He got one, but it wasn't good.   
  
Katria whirled around with tears trailing down her face. "He's not here."  
  
Zechs frowned. He held her as she cried. ~Gone…but where?~  
  
Zechs was pushed away as Katria stalked to the garage. He heard an engine start up. He ran out to stop her, but it was too late. She was gone. He went outside, hopped in their Mustang, and raced after her.  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
  
-----  
  
He frowned as he recalled the look on her face when she pushed him away. It was one he thought he'd never see again. The look on her face was the same as when she had first used it. 'Used what?' you ask. Does the phrase 'zero system' mean anything to you?  
  
And that was yesterday.  
  
-----  
  
Quatre smiled bitterly as he recalled the surprise he'd received last night. At first he thought it was some wild animal. He found the source…and decided he'd rather it would have been the wild animal. What he found was wild alright. Or at least their activity was. Quatre frowned in remembrance. He'd found Wufei and Trowa, downstairs, and having quite a good time. They hadn't noticed he was there, or anyone was there for that matter, and simply went about their 'business'. When they retired to a bedroom for some sleep, they hadn't walked into the one he was in. But the one two doors down. He sighed as he went for another walk to the lake. ~They sure make a lot of noise. Funny, Trowa hardly ever made sounds that loud when he was with me. Guess I know why now…~ "Yup. Goodbye Trowa, goodbye to you all. Soon, a new life, and another chance at happiness."   
  
Katria stopped in front of a safe house and rushed inside. Zechs followed the gravely upset ex-pilot. *Ahem* Ex-Outlaw.   
  
Too bad. Wrong safe house. Better luck next time.  
  
~~~~And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time~~~~   
  
Quatre sat for the third, and according to him final, day by the tree out back. The weather yesterday was beautiful, but windy. Today it was back to a light shower of rain. ~I'm surprised they haven't found me here yet. Then again…~ Then again was right as he'd been staying out of the house except to eat. If he ate and with the noise he hears, Quarter made a second guess as to why they never noticed. ~Too busy~.  
  
Quatre had decided to evaluate the situation. He didn't know why he just did. ~Been reading too many books…~ In majority of books he read, that somewhat related to this, the main character would be doing what he is. However, the book showed them to be making a major mistake and by the time they realized that everything could be okay again…it would be too late. So he was evaluating his situation…to humor his paranoia.   
  
~What do I want?~ Quatre thought about it. ~Happiness. True happiness: love, laughter, friends, my family, my love… In short, everything.~ He continued to think. ~Or do I? I want nothing to do with my family…they've disowned me. My friends…have deserted me in my time of need. Laughter…I have no reason to laugh without family and friends. I don't care for love as it no longer appears to be available to me. My love…no such person exists now. Katria and Zechs are exceptions, but it's not enough. So I want nothing.~ Quatre was confused. ~Nothing and everything?~ He tried again. ~I want what is mine…Trowa, my love, my heart, my soul, my spirit. No, minus my spirit. It broke the day I was abandoned by all except two. I want them back. But those are theirs now. My heart, soul, and love belong to Trowa still. But they're mine. I want Trowa back. Wufei has him now. But he's…he was mine. -Was-.~ Quatre was still lost. ~Should I give it up? Just pretend nothing's wrong. We could still be friends, Trowa and I…right?~ He sighed resignedly. ~No, I want him back, but I'm not giving in. Not now, not this time.~ He stood he walked to the safe house's sidewall and climbed the vines taking over the walls. He slipped through the window and into his room without a sound. He started to pack.  
  
~~~~Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to~~~~  
  
Wufei and Trowa were sitting in their room, enjoying the other's company.  
  
Trowa sighed to himself as he moved to a window and Wufei went into the mini-library to read. ~I could have sworn I saw him. It had to be…but then it couldn't be…~ For the past two days Trowa had been feeling as though someone else were in the safe house with him and Wufei. It wasn't an enemy, they'd had plenty of chances to get them and hadn't. It had to be someone they knew and trusted, as those were the only to know any of the safe houses' locations. He thought he saw somebody at the lake in the backyard yesterday. He knew who he thought it was. And it was that which scared him.  
  
~~~Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
[Goodbye to everything I thought I knew]~~~  
  
Quatre stared emptily at the window. He smiled bitterly as Trowa came to the window. He dashed off.  
  
-----  
  
Trowa gasped. There had been someone here. They did know this person. The person stared a completely broken look at him. Trowa shook his head in disbelief at the bitter smile that crossed the person's face. He recognized that look. He'd worn it far too many times in the past dashed downstairs and outside. ~Quatre… Please don't let me be too late.~  
  
~~~You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to~~~  
  
Katria stopped abruptly at a cliff's edge and Zechs stopped right behind her. "What's wrong? Why are we out here?" Katria didn't answer him and he panicked as she ran towards the edge. ~She wouldn't!~ And she didn't. It looked like she was talking to someone. Yes, someone was there. The person shook their head and collapsed. Katria screamed and fell to her knees beside the figure. He couldn't see, so he went up to catch up with her. "Katria?" He looked to the other person. The person was male and lying on the ground , his blood was everywhere. "Quatre?!"  
  
Katria was crying freely and placed Quatre's head in her lap. "Quatre? Why… Please… speak to me bro' please…"   
  
Quatre gave a weak smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore…really sis'. Please stop crying now." Katria choked on a sob and shook her head. Quatre reached out and Zechs gave him his hand. Quatre placed his hand and Katria's hands together. "Take care of her…" He looked at something in the distance. Someone else was there. "Trowa…"  
  
~~~The one thing that I tried to hold on to~~~  
  
Trowa stood, shocked beyond belief. Quatre's head was in Katria's lap and he was bleeding. A gash ran along his chest. Slashes criss-crossed his arms. Trowa ran over and Katria shifted slightly. Away from Trowa. Zechs stood in front of them both protectively. Trowa's mind was frantic. ~Get past him!!~ What he was seeing now was something that he never thought he'd view. It seemed that his heart pounded in time with the thoughts flashing through his mind. He could practically hear it thumping from within his chest.  
  
Pouring rain.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Glaring ice blue.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Blonde. Red.   
  
*THUMP*  
  
Red everywhere.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
A knife. ~The knife…he..he…and it's all my fault.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Trowa fell to his knees. ~What? … No…~  
  
-----  
  
"Goodbye sister…"  
  
"…Bro'??"  
  
"…"  
  
"QUATRE?!!" Katria screamed and clung to her brother…as if she were willing the blood, that life-giving liquid, to return to Quatre's paling body. She could feel him grow cold.   
  
Quatre directed his eyes directly at Trowa. Trowa could only look and lost himself in those ocean depths. ~Just like before…no…it can't end this way.~ Those ocean depths were losing the light that identified life…he was dieing before his eyes and there was nothing he could do. It was all his fault. Quatre took a shuddering breath and breathed his last words. Trowa's eyes widened. ~His favorite song…I promised that it would never happen…I…I lied…~  
  
"~~~And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star~~~"  
  
"NOOOO~!!!!" Katria screamed her pain to the raining skies and tears fell. Zechs kneeled beside her and held her as she continued to call out her pain and sorrow.  
  
Quatre was gone.  
  
-----  
-----  
  
Yeah...that's all. Angtsy mood folks. tell me what you think. So...REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Next chapter in the "Goodbye Series"...Daisuke's had enough. Can anyone save our red-headed leader? 


End file.
